Desde mi cielo
by Karura Himura
Summary: Tiene una herida que va consumiendo lo que le queda de vida y allí, en los brazos del espadachín que amó, se dio cuenta de lo que amar significa. Ahora Tomoe, viéndole con Kaoru, sólo desea que vuelva a enamorarse. Oneshot


_Lo que es obvio, no soy dueña de Ruroken. Ellos son los esclavos de Nobuhiro Watsuki y sus afortunados amigos jeje_

**Desde mi cielo  
**Capítulo único

Aquí se siente una tranquilidad que jamás había conocido. Talvez este sea el paraíso o lo que sea que venga después de la muerte. Porque no dudo que esté muerta. He visto tus ojos dorados volverse de doloroso violeta y tus cálidas lágrimas cayendo en mi rostro fueron lo último que sentí. Ya no puedo oír los latidos de mi corazón, que palpitaba con pesar cada vez que pensaba que te estaba traicionando, me abriste tu corazón y yo... yo me enamoré de ti. Kenshin, oh Kenshin, por favor perdóname y entiéndeme.

_Ahora que está todo en silencio,  
__y que la calma me besa el corazón,  
__os quiero decir adiós.  
__Porque ha llegado la hora,  
__de que andéis el camino ya sin mí.  
__¡Hay tanto por lo que vivir!_

Debo decirte adiós, ya no estarás más a mi lado, ya no sentiré esa mirada especial que tenías para mí. Ya no sentiré el calor de tu cuerpo ni tu mano sobre la mía. Ya no escucharé tu voz, ya no oiré ni una sola palabra de tus labios. Kenshin..., eres tan joven y tu corazón es tan grande, por favor no dejes que yo lo encadene (no me lo perdonaría) y sigue caminando. Mi amor, la vida sigue.

_No llores cielo y vuélvete a enamorar,  
__me gustaría volver a verte sonreír._

Es imposible pedirte que no llores por mí, es imposible pedirte que no sientas dolor. Pero han pasado más de diez años Kenshin. Quita ese velo de tu corazón y hazle sonreír querido, yo no valgo esos diez años. Olvida el pasado, nadie tiene más derecho que tú a una nueva vida, que más quisiera yo que volvieras a enamorarte. Y esa mujer, Kaoru, es mejor que adecuada para ti. Ella sanará las heridas que yo te infringí.

_Pero mi vida, yo nunca podré olvidarte,  
__y sólo el viento sabe,  
__lo que has sufrido por amarme.  
__Hay tantas cosas,  
__que nunca te dije en vida,  
__que eres todo cuanto amo,  
__y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti,  
__te cuidaré desde aquí._

Se que no podrás olvidarme, así como yo tampoco podré olvidarte, pero mi tiempo pasó y mi vida hace mucho que acabó, entre tus brazos. No imagino una mejor forma de morir que en brazos de quien más has amado. Se que te hice sufrir y mucho, cuando te enteraste de mi traición, cuando supiste que te mentí... y supongo que también cuando dedujiste porque siempre traía ese cuchillo conmigo. Te hice llorar y aún ahora, después de diez años, por mi culpa te niegas a recibir lo que la vida te ofrece, por que no te crees digno.

Hay muchas cosas que no te dije mientras vivía. Te hice vivir junto con mi silencio. Pero me alegra, mi amor, que al caer el último de mis días, hayas sabido cuanto te amé, que después de conocerte te convertiste en mi vida y cada amanecer en que veía tus ojos se convirtió en lo más preciado para mí. Lamento tener que decirte todo esto, cuando ya es demasiado tarde y que ya no puedes escucharme. Pero seguiré fielmente a tu lado y te cuidaré.

_Sé que la culpa os acosa,  
__y os susurra al oído "pude hacer más".  
__No hay nada que reprochar.  
_  
Te he visto pelear con mi hermano, con Enishi. Él siempre ha sido un obstinado, pero perdónale, porque al igual que tú, lleva una carga pesada sobre sus hombros. Se llama Culpa. Yo ya le perdoné, y a ti...¿No recuerdas que te sonreí? A tu lado jamás pude quejarme de algo, no tengo que perdonarte nada pues no hay nada que perdonar. Kenshin, olvida tus demonios.

_Ya no hay demonios,  
__en el fondo del cristal y sólo bebo,  
__todos los besos que no te di._

Al final, de todo, yo también he vencido a mis propios demonios y ahora todo es blanco aquí. Tan transparente y brillante como el cristal. Ahora lo único que lamento es no haber aprovechado la suavidad de tus labios.

_Pero mi vida, yo nunca podré olvidarte,  
__y sólo el viento sabe,  
__lo que has sufrido por amarme.  
__Hay tantas cosas,  
__que nunca te dije en vida,  
__que eres todo cuanto amo,  
__y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti..._

Hay algo que me he estado guardando, es algo así como un pequeño secreto. He sido yo quien ha soplado el deseo de la vida en ti cuando has estado por rendirte en cada una de las batallas en las que te empeñas en participar. He estado a tu lado y te he susurrado al oído cuando tomaste esa tonta decisión de separarte de tus amigos. Quiero verte feliz, Kenshin, y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti... estaré siempre cuidándote.

_Vivo cada vez que habláis de mí,  
__y muero otra vez si lloráis.  
__He aprendido al fin a disfrutar,  
__y soy feliz._

Me alegra que por fin hayas aprendido. Me alegra que ahora que piensas en mí, no asocias mi nombre con el dolor, la tristeza y la desolación. Me alegra que hayas compartido tu pasado, que también es mi pasado. Ahora ya no te pesa el corazón¿verdad? Hace mucho que no te oía hablar de mí y no negaré que me sentí un tanto más viva. Ahora yo también estoy feliz¿me ves? mira, estoy sonriendo.

_No llores cielo y vuélvete a enamorar.  
__Nunca me olvides,  
__me tengo que marchar._

Al parecer ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí contigo, Kenshin. Te he seguido y guiado desde que morí en tus brazos, así como también te protegí y te animé en los momentos que lo necesitabas. Estuve muy cerca de ti. Ahora que puedo ver tu sonrisa con claridad, me de dado cuenta que es hora de irme, de ahora en adelante, mi trabajo lo hará ella..., ella será el ángel que te cuide.

_Pero mi vida, yo nunca podré olvidarte,  
__y sólo el viento sabe,__  
o que has sufrido por amarme.  
__Hay tantas cosas,  
__que nunca te dije en vida,  
__que eres todo cuanto amo,  
__y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti..._

No recuerdo, Kenshin. Si alguna vez logré decirte cuanto te amo y amé, te lo digo ahora entonces, que estoy a punto de marcharme. Ya no verás más y, aunque me duela un poquito, tu corazón tampoco me sentirá. Todos esos secretos que guardabas en tu corazón han sigo esparcidos cual cenizas al aire. Te ha hecho bien, amor, te ha hecho bien.

_Desde mi cielo os arroparé en la noche,  
__y os acunaré en los sueños,  
__y espantaré todos los miedos.  
__Desde mi cielo os esperaré escribiendo,  
__no estoy solo pues me cuidan  
__la Libertad y la Esperanza._

Adiós, adiós. Kenshin, esta es ya mi despedida definitiva. Desde mi cielo tejeré tus sueños y arroparé con ellos tus noches. Desde mi cielo te espantaré tus miedos y pelearé contra los demonios que osen poseer de nuevo tu corazón. Y aunque mi cielo no será tu cielo, yo siempre te recordaré.

_"Yo nunca os olvidaré"_

ooooooooo  
Fin

Oh, bien, un nuevo songfic, esta vez con una de mis canciones favoritas del nuevo disco de Mago de Oz, "Desde mi cielo". Ojala se entienda que Tomoe está "hablando" conforme van pasando los diferentes episodios en la vida de Kenshin, y eso era todo.

Yo sé que parece que no voy a actualizar mis otros fics, pero es que la facu me absorbe el tiempo por completo TTTT y además..., bueno, uff soy mala estudiante y traigo arrastrando una materia. Así que además de estudiar para las de mi bloque normal, tengo que estudiar también para esa.

En resumen: sin tiempo. Lo siento, intentaré ponerme a escribir un poco en los fines de semana... Oh, si, esto fue de un rato de inspiración y no tardé mucho en hacerlo, es un fic simplón y sin mucho chiste, así que salió rápido. Aún así espero que les guste un poquito.

Karura


End file.
